


Pros of a Con

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Buffy does the sensible thing and writes out a Pro/Con list. About Spike.





	Pros of a Con

Buffy sat at her dorm desk, chewing a pencil, trying to concentrate on her Psychology homework, but instead thinking about a certain annoying blonde vampire and a certain (annoying?) magically-induced engagement.

And then there was Riley... being the commando guy. Commando in the big scary secret organization she was investigating guy.

She picked the ugly skull ring off her jewelry box and hid it in her drawer.

Then, despite herself, she started writing:

Spike: Pros and Cons

Cons. That should be easy.

"Vampire" she wrote. Then she drew a caret in front of it and added "Soulless, evil".

Of course, Angel proved that even soulled, formerly-evil vampires were a problem. She crossed out her caret and made "soulless" and "evil" each their own line.

"Annoying" she added.

She started writing furiously. Soon she had quite a list.

Spike: Cons  
Vampire  
Soulless  
Evil  
Annoying  
Terrible taste in clothes  
Terrible taste in music  
Terrible taste in haircuts  
That thing he does with his tongue

Buffy stopped, bit her lip, circled "That thing he does with his tongue" and drew an arrow from it to the blank list of "Pros".

Then she wrote:  
The head-tilt  
The accent  
The smirk  
The other smirk  
The eyebrow raise  
When he bites his lip  
When he bites his lip that other way  
Pretty much everything he does with his lips.  
Tight jeans  
Tight t-shirts  
Tight everything, really.

Buffy was running out of paper. She flipped it over. This was... not helping. She was being hormonal girl. Tight butts were nice and all when you were under a spell and couldn't help groping a little, but...

What was she thinking about? Right. Real pros. Pros that were not... not that smile with the head tilt or the shoulder roll or all the times he oh so subtly touched his own stomach because he knew he had abs of steel and wanted everyone to remember it and... right. Let's just consider the body covered and move on to non-body things.

"Gets along well with my mom," she wrote.

Then, under the 'con' side, "Gets along too well with my mom."

In the middle of the page, she added, "Ditto: Dawn."

"Good fighter," she wrote under "Pro" and then reluctantly drew an arrow from it to "Con". Those fan kicks. How did he do all that in denim?

She paused for a moment to reflect on his thighs, calves, and general leg-area.

Then she folded her paper into a plane and threw it at the trash can. All of Spike's pros were cons and vice-versa. No wonder Drusilla was so nutty.


End file.
